1. Field
Embodiments relate to a battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, it may not be sufficient to use only one battery cell as a power source for a notebook computer, an electronically driven tool, an electric bicycle, or an electric scooter. Therefore, a battery pack, used as a power source for such an electronic device or electronically driven tool, may include a plurality of battery cells connected to each other in series/parallel.
In order to control charge and discharge states of battery cells and to avoid various risks associated with over-charge or over-discharge, the battery pack may include a protective circuit module.